Destino Cruel
by Izumi Eien
Summary: No dejare que sus muertes sean en vano, prometo acabarla... aunque sea lo ultimo que haga , ella no volverá a asesinar a uno de mis compañeros...Esta vez no te fallare Petra...prometo no fallarte de nuevo - Muerte de personajes-Spolier-Ooc- RivailleXPetra- Deabbles
1. Prologo

**Me prometi hacer un fic de Rivaille/Petra ya que es mi pareja favorita y lo hare**

**Sera una seria de Drabbles de los días que compartieron antes de su trágica muerte, espero les guste mucho.**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: ****Shingeki No Kyojin ****es de ****Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Destino cruel.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Protocolo: **

**Gracias**

Me siento cansada… tan agotada. No siento dolor alguno solo frio, mucho frio… Mis compañeros han sido asesinados, todos perdimos contra esa titán. No sería capaz de darle la cara a Heichou. Le falle

-L-o siento…

Nadie puede escucharme, me pregunto….¿Que dirá mi padre cuando se entere? Él nunca quiso esto, recuerdo bien que se oponía que me uniera a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Lo siento mucho papá, pero debía hacerlo no solo por él, por mi misma quería apoyar en esta lucha interminable. Puedo morir tranquila.

-¡Auru! ¡Erd! ¡Gunta!- Esa voz solo puede ser de…- P-etra…

Siento llegar la oscuridad, solo puedo verlo observarlo fijamente. No me podría ir sin despedirme de usted, Heichou .

Gracias por permitirme luchar a su lado, gracias por ayudarnos a en cada entrenamiento, gracias por ser tan obsesionado por la limpieza.

Tal vez no sea el héroe perfecto, ni el más alto, ni el mas correpto pero siempre lo admire, siempre ame cada aspecto de usted. Gracias por permitirme despedirme de usted, aunque no pueda escucharme, nunca lo olvidare…

Yo creo ciegamente en usted, yo sé que usted nos sacara de esos muros. Usted nos llevara hacia la libertad.

Siempre creeremos en usted, Auruo , Erd ,Gunta y yo.

Muchas gracias Rivaille.

-Esto no se quedara así – Lo escucho decir, puedo notar que limpia sus ojos . Nunca lo vi mostrar expresión alguna hasta hoy.- No dejare que sus muertes sean en vano.

No puede escuchar lo que tanto deseo decirle. Quisiera ser igual de fuerte que usted, quisiera por ser tan buena como la mayor Hanji o el comandante Irvin y así poder ir a su lado de la mano.

Es tarde, la vida poco a poco se me va de las manos. Solo ahora me doy cuenta de lo que siento, Aurou y Eren tenían razón, si estaba enamorada de usted.

Parece que tengo mala suerte, pronto nos volveremos a ver pero por favor demórese mucho en llegar, demore lo necesario antes de reunirse con nosotros que lo estaremos esperando.

Aunque nunca se lo hayamos dicho siempre nos sentimos muy felices de servir a su lado. Lo estaremos esperando.

Por favor….

-¡Demórate en llegar con nosotros!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Es corto por ser el protocolo nada más, espero les guste**

**Prometo que si será un drama pero casi al final, tratare de hacerlo un poco divertido ya que amo esta pareja.**

**Bueno espero sigan esta historia, en cuanto a la actualización, serán semanales **

**Nos vemos, espero hayan tenido una buena lectura.**

**Izumi-kun**


	2. Chapter 1 Bienvenida

**Hola, por fin actualización :D me alegra haber tenido buena acogida. Con respecto al capítulo anterior fue un protocolo, si es que a si se le llama , el drama solo será en el cap pasado y el ultimo. Tratare de hacer un drama sobre Petra y su amor, será algo un poco divertido ya que es mi pareja favorita.**

**Sin nada más que decir comenzamos con el capítulo.**

**Por cierto con respecto al narrador, será un capitulo Petra y uno Rivaille .El anterior fue Petra, en esta le toca a Heichou**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: SNK © ****Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Destino Cruel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Bienvenida**

-Rivaille

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunte algo fastidiado.

-Acompáñame hoy a recibir a los nuevos reclutas… - Pidió.

-Casi siempre son solo dos – Respondí – Todos son una tira de cobardes que prefieren vivir encerrados toda su vida.

-Toda ayuda que recibamos es necesaria – Hablo nuevamente el comandante – Además nunca sabes cuándo puedes encontrar un prodigio en la calle ¿No?

-¿No tienes algún otro argumento contra mí? - Pregunte, siempre me decía lo mismo.

¿Algún día se cansaría de echarme en cama lo que hizo por mí? No tenía importancia ahora solo tengo una misión y es ser libre. Matare a cada Titán que se interponga en mi camino. Cada titán que se atreva a tocar a alguno de mis compañeros.

Finalmente fui junto a Hanji , Irving y otros miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento, para variar el lugar estaba lleno ,sin embargo más del 95% se iría luego del discurso de Irving. Luego de dicho discurso tal como sospechaba solo quedaron 4.

-¡Bienvenidos a la Legion de Reconocimiento!

Eran 3 chicos y 1 chica, nada mal casi nunca se unían mujeres a la legión y las pocas que lo hacían les faltaba un tornillo, por ejemplo: Hanji Zoe.

-Oye Rivaille, vamos a saludar a los nuevos – Dijo la cuatro ojos - ¡Tal vez a alguno le interesen los titanes! ¡Imagínalo! ¡Alguien que entienda esta pasión!

-Estas babeando – Dije.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(…)**

Irving nos pidió a la loca y a mi entrenar a los nuevos reclutas ya que Ness andaba enfermo. En fin yo tomaría la clase con los caballos y Hanji la de la estrategia.

Eran algo torpes… demasiado.

-¿estás bien?- Pregunte ayudándola a levantarse, se cayó del caballo. Pude notar un sonrojo en su rostro.

-Sii señor- Era algo baja, delgada la única chica de los nuevos. Su cabello era naranja casi rubio al igual que sus ojos.

-Debes tener cuidado, no lo asustes – Dije mientras acariciaba al caballo, ella solo asintió-¿Tu nombre recluta?

-P-etra… Petra Ral señor

-Bienvenida a la legión de reconocimiento.

-Si señor –Parecía estar avergonzada- E-s un honor s-ervir a su lado.

No le respondí, ese olor era horrible pero ella no parecía notarlo.

-Date un baño Ral

-¿E-h? – Parecía no entender, al momento que se cayo del caballo había caído en su mierda…. Su excremento.

-Toca tu espalda.

Ella hizo caso inmediatamente, aguante la risa al ver su cara al sentir la porquería que tenia pegada en la espalda.

-¡Qué asco!- Grito mientras limpiaba sus manos en el pasto.

-Date un baño y lava ese uniforme.

Fue todo lo que dije mientras me llevaba al caballo, Petra Ral espero cubras las expectativas de la legión de reconocimiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué tal? Estare inventando distitnas situcaciones con ellos antes del momento trágico .Espero sea de su agrado**

**¡VIVA EL RIVAILLEXPETRA!**

** : Gracias por leerlo, espero que te agrade como se dara todo . PD: ya volvi al grupo.**

**SuperMACHAZO: Tranquilo u.u será dura para todos . Gracias por leer**

**TheBlackNoire: Gracias de verdad me sentí muy halagado, espero que te guste como se dara este por leerlo.**

**Mirely Houndoom: Jajaja, cada uno tiene sus gusto :3 me alegra que te haya gustado, esta es la actualización lml . Gracias por leer**

**GirlSchiffer :Al fin ¡!alguien que ame esta pareja como yo, si es muy trágica pero tratare de que este fic no sea tan trágico. Espero pronto hayan mas fics de ellos. Muchas gracias por leer , espero que este fic sea de tu agrado**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron , nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Izumi.**


	3. Chapter 2: Vergüenza

**Dia de actualización, saben me alegra que hay mas fics de esta pareja, por fin! Y pensar que yo fui el primero en escribir algo de ellos en español con "Este pobre corazon" ese fic lo escribi cuando vi su muerte en manga u.u realmente me afecto mucho y mas cuando pasa lo de su padre T_T**

**En fin , este capitulo va dedicado a mi compañera actual en escribir fic RivailleXPetra **

**GirlSchifffer para ti lml**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: SNK © ****Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**Destino Cruel**

**.**

**.**

.

**Capítulo 2: Vergüenza**

Comenzaba de la peor manera mi vida en la Legión de Reconocimiento, me había caído del caballo directo a su excremento y delante del oficial superior…

Realmente me sorprendía que con esa estatura sea el que nos estaba enseñando sobre los caballos, sin embargo lucía un poco molesto cuando me caí. Era un tonta… Aurou uno de los chicos que se unió conmigo también a la Legión se burló de mí.

Hasta mi padre se debería estar burlando, en este momento me encontraba lavando mi uniforme, no estaría seco hasta mañana y no podía presentarme con ropa de civil, así que había perdido mi primer día por tonta.

-¿Qué debería hacer…?- Eran apenas las 4 de la tarde no tenía mucho que hacer, mire por un momento al cielo – ¿Algún día seremos libres?

-No piensas volver –Pregunto alguien.

-¿Eh?- Voltee, era uno de mis compañeros- No puedo Erd , no tengo otro uniforme.

-Sera mejor que regreses, el instructor te está esperando – Explico – No lo haría enojar si fuera tú, Aurou se atrevió a preguntarle su estatura…

-¿Q-ue paso?- Pregunte nerviosa.

-Aurou tendrá que bañar a todos caballos antes del fin de semana.

Trague grueso, que raro castigo era ese… pero ¿Iría de civil? Era mejor no molestar a ese pequeñito gruñón.

Me cambie de ropa nuevamente por algo que me permitiera cabalgan mejor y fui con Erd de nuevo a la zona de entrenamiento.

Al llegar observamos a el instructor sentado sobre Gunta, él tenía la silla de montar.

-¿No te gusta ser tratado así? – Pregunto serio –Responde mocoso.

-No señor- Gunta se veía molesto, ¿Qué clase de instructor era este? No Shardis nos trataba asi…

-¿Qué te diferencia de un caballo?- Pregunto – Tal como lo tratas te tratare.- Se paro dejando a Gunta en el suelo, una vez de pie lo pateo –Son desastre ¿Qué demonios les enseño Shardis?

-No somos animales señor –Dije

-¿La chica excremento?- mierda…- Mi nombre es Petra Ral , señor

-Te llamare como me de la gana- Respondio, era un completo idiota ¿Qué clase de intructor era este? – Les falta disiplina, mientras estén a mi cargo les enseñare

-Oye no se te esta pasando la mano, enano – Una chica de lentes se acercaba –Buenas tardes señores reclutas.

-¿Qué haces aquí loca?- Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Venía a visitar- Dijo se acomodó los lentes - Ok no, quería saber que tanto los torturarías

Ayude a Gunta a levantarse, mientras los instructores conversaban. Luego de unos minutos el instructor regreso. Ya se estaba poniendo el sol, mañana estaríamos con la instructora que nos enseñaría las estrategias.

-Tira de holgazanes – Dijo al vernos de pie con el saludo – Es todo por hoy – Se acercó a Aurou – Quiero a cada uno de los caballos limpios para mañana a esta hora.

-Si señor- Dijo Aurou

- Te quiero ver con el uniforme limpio, ¿Entendido?- Me miro

-Si señor- Respondí

-Es todo por hoy – Dijo finalmente dándonos las espalda.-Tengan muy en claro algo, no necesito a inútiles como ustedes, si no muestran mejor actitud lárguense o solo serán comida de titán.

-Si señor –Respondió todos menos yo. ¿Que se creía este tipo?

-No te escuche, chica excremento

-Y-a le dije que mi nombre es Petra, señor

-Mocosa insolente- Respondió volteando a verme fijamente – Aurou, tendrás compañía, Ral ya que te llevas bien con el excremento de caballo .Mañana limpiaras todo el establo, sola .

-¿Q-ue? P-ero señor….

-Disculpe mi insolencia señor –Hablo Erd – Pero, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudar en liberar a la humanidad de estos muros. No para darle mantenimiento a los caballos.

-De cada 10 soldados 9 son comidos por titanes – Dijo -¿Realmente creen que sobrevivan afuera?

-Si, señor – Respondí esta vez yo – Nos enlistamos para poderle ser útil a la humanidad.

-Usted solo es un simple instructor – Hablo Gunta- No tiene derecho a tratarnos así

-Ya que son tan unidos, todos se encargaran del mantenimiento del establo toda esta semana.

-P-ero

- Y para su información, soy el Sargento Rivaille .No un simple instructor…

-¿r-ivaille?- Hablo Aurou

Este enano malhumorado era ¿el mejor soldado de la humanidad? Nunca pensé que nos entrenaría la elite de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No me quedo muy bien u.u pero bueno dejen un par de capítulos mas y llegaremos a la parte divertida lml y habrá algo de amor, por ahora apenas se conocen y Petra aun no sabe con quien se mete lml**

**En fin nos vemos la próxima semana y por cierto me alegra ver las Fics de esta pareja**

**RivailleXPetra , o Rivetra xd asi vi que la llamaban en Tumbr :p**

**Gracias a :**

**Mirely Houndoom : Ya te entendí , tranquila lml .Espero haberte ayudado con tu drama, gracias por leer**

**GirlSchifffer : Te dedique el cap, si lo lei estuvo bravazo aunque tendré que cambiar ideas para este fic para que no sea parecido, igual gracias por escribirlo. Por ahora somos únicos autores de esta pareja en español no? En fin lml llenemos FF con esta pareja lml **

**Shia1624: Jajaja, pobre Petra . Gracias por leer, espero te guste el capitulo**

**Nangaro : Ya actualice, espero te guste y lo sigas . Gracias por leer**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, muy pronto le traeré mas de RivailleXPetra o Rivetra lml esos nombres que les ponen**

**Nos vemos**

**Izumi**


	4. Chapter 3: Jesús o Rivaille

**Hola, bueno lamento mucho la demora x( pero estaba en depre y bloqueo en fin aquí el capitulo n.n **

**¡MIL DISCULPAS!**

**Aunque este muerta, ella siempre estará al lado de su sargento ¡ Viva el Rivetra**

**En fin , este capitulo va dedicado a mi compañera actual en escribir fic RivailleXPetra **

**GirlSchifffer para ti lml**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: SNK © ****Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**Destino Cruel**

**.**

**.**

.

**Capítulo 2: Jesús o Rivaille**

Era realmente un fastidio tener que lidiar con los nuevos reclutas, eran indisciplinados, pensaban que por el simple hecho de unirse a las tropas de exploración los hacia subir de nivel.

Para su mala suerte tuvieron la dicha de que yo sea su instructor, Aunque solo eran 4 eran una desgracia, ¿Cómo demonios Shardis los dejo pasar?

-¡Ral!- Hable firme-¿Solo puedes hacer tres flexiones? ¿De verdad planeas ser de ayuda a la humanidad? – Seguí caminando mientras observaba su calentamiento -¡Erd, eso es todo! ¡Si planeaban holgazanear pudieron unirse a las tropas estacionarias! ¡No me sirven!

¡Señor, estamos dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo!- Hablo la chica del grupo.

-Tsk- Eso no es suficiente…. Aun no saben lo que es estar fuera de estos muros.

-¡Sargento Rivaille!- Esa voz - ¡El comandante Irving me pidió tomar su lugar!

-¿Irving? Tsk- No me caía del todo bien este tipo, Jesús Fernández , uno de nuestros mejores soldados.

-¡Si, señor!- Respondió

-Que terminen el calentamiento – Ordene mientras me retiraba

Fui dejándolo con los buenos para nada, pronto saldríamos de expedición, si no estaban listos. Solo sería comida de titán.

Camine hacia la oficina de Irving, ¿Qué podrá querer? , en el camino me tropiezo con Hanji, ella también sacada de su clase. Vamos juntos hacia la oficina de Irving.

Al final, no era la gran cosa. Solo que ya no nos haríamos cargo de los nuevos reclutas. En parte me agradaba la idea, esa bola de repulsivos buenos para nada eran muy estresantes. Pronto saldríamos fuera de las murallas y verían cual era la realidad de su situación…

-¿Cómo una chica tan linda como tú termino aquí?- Esa voz, olvide por completo que también era el mujeriego más grande de toda la tropa. Incluso Hanji había pasado por él.

Note que hablaba con Petra, pobre niña lo que le esperaba.

-Y-o… - Note que estaba nerviosa, no era mi problema- quería ser útil….

-¿Útil? Una chica como tú, debería estar en casa esperando a su héroe llegar- Jesús comenzaba a coquetear – Sabes, ahora que seré su instructor podremos conocernos mejor.

-Gracias señor- Respondió ella.

-Solo dime Jesús, soy el mejor soldado de la tropa- Hablo con arrogancia.

-¿Pero, Rivai-?

-Rivaille, solo es el protegido de Irving, yo he matado más titanes que él.-Se acercó demasiado a ella- Pronto me veras como tu héroe, Petra

-Tsk- Me hice notar- Puedes empezar por ayudarla a limpiar las caballerizas, Jesús.

Me miro con desprecio por arruinarle el momento, me daba igual. Seguí con mi camino, nadie entiende el verdadero sentido de tener estas alas en la espalda. Por eso es que la humanidad no tendrá ningún progreso.

-Petra, si deseas puedo ayudarte luego con tu equipo- Pidió el joven picaflor

-si, muchas gracias

¿Se sonrojo? Que podía esperar de una chica tonta que ni siquiera sabe por qué esta aquí. Pronto estaríamos fuera de las murallas. Era mejor no interferir en su entrenamiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(…)**

-¡Listos todos!- Gritaba Irving, había llegado el dia - ¡ENTREGUEN SUS CORAZON!

Salimos cabalgando fuera de las murallas nuevamente, en la delantera iba con Hanji siguiendo a Irving, el grupo de los nuevos iba junto a Ness y Jesús. Pude notar la preocupación en los ojos de Ral, después de hoy no creo que recupera esa sonrisa que solía tener.

-¡Titanes!- Grito Irving, estábamos cerca de edificios.

-¡Voy!- Dispare la bala de humo, separando de Irving con un grupo- ¡Separence!- Ordene.

Dispare hacia una de las murallas elevando con el equipo, eran titanes sencillos. Un corte limpio y sencillo, no eran ninguno problema.

-¡Rivaille-Heichou es impresionante!- Escuche a varios soldados- ¡Sigan al sargento!

Nos separemos por completo, tenía un mal presentimiento por nuevos. Pero no es mi problema. Jesus se encargaría de ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué tal? Disculpe por no actualizar T_T No superaba lo de Petra uu**

**Bueno xd note que aún no hay un lemmon en español de esta pareja asi que me animare por uno de ellos n.n**

**Gracias por leer a todos, disculpen la demora**

**Izumi**


	5. Anuncio

Anuncio:

Lamento informar que mi lap exploto D: hay tenias los capítulos de : Como amo a mi suegro, Destino cruel y Malicia ya escritos D:

No tengo problema en reescribirlos, pero estoy sin Lap T_T y para colmo estoy ocupado en la Univ.

Posiblemente no me vean por aquí hasta el próximo mes :c

Pero cuando regrese actualizare mis actuales 5 fanfics

Nos vemos pronto

Izumi

PD: Soy 100% varon , tal vez cambie de seudonimo


End file.
